The Hanging Tree
by HawkDramione
Summary: Hijacking, that's what they did to Peeta. What they made him see, what they made him suffer...


**I wrote this fic after watching Mockingjay Part 1. It was so emotional that I cried a lot, especially when Katniss sang The Hanging Tree. Her voice is beautiful! If you haven't watched the film yet, at least please listen to the song, it's on YouTube now, then read this. I cried writing this too!**

**This is what the Capitol put in Peeta's head, making him believe Katniss is a mutt.**

**Bold **is Peeta

_Italic _is Katniss

Underline is Snow

* * *

><p><em>Are you, are you, coming to the tree?<em>

**Katniss? Katniss is that you?**

Read the script, !

_Where they strung up a man, they say murdered three_

**Katniss! Katniss! Do you hear me?**

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_

**You're alive, Katniss, truly alive... They had lied to me**

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

**They are coming, Katniss, they are coming for you! Run Katniss, run!**

Kill them. All of them.

* * *

><p><em>Are you, are you, coming to the tree?<em>

**God, they beat me, Katniss. But hey, it's okay, as long as I saw you there, alive. I don't care what they'll do to me. Not at all.**

_Where the dead man called out, for his love to flee._

**One of them holding a needle. It doesn't look very good. They put it in my vein. It feels... weird...**

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_

**I start to see weird things dance in front of me. Don't worry, I know they are not real, I know. Foxface is dead already!**

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

**But they start to look real now, Katniss. The mutts... They're coming for you, for me! Run! Don't look back!**

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_

**It bites me! One of them bites me. No, Katniss keep running!**

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_

**It's Cato! Cato's biting me! How is it even possible? You shot him dead! You shot him dead! How is he alive? Katniss you did shoot him, didn't you?**

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

**Is it real or not? The pain is real. I can feel it burning me. Am I even real? It hurts! Katniss do you hear me? It HURTS!**

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_

**Why are you aiming at me? It's Peeta. I'm here for you. Stop that look on your face, I'm not your prey. It's not funny time.**

_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free._

**No no no, Katniss! I swear I never mean to harm you! Never in my entire life! No I swear it! Shoot the mutts! Shoot them! Don't shoot me!**_  
><em>

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_

**Why shoot me?!**

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

**Don't you recognize me? Katniss, it's Peeta here! The bread boy here? Remember? I said I loved and you punched me! Remember?**

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_

**Don't do that, Katniss! Don't kill me! Katniss don't! I'm Peeta! Katniss no no don't...!**

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me_

**Stop it! No! I'm not your prey! Not the knife! Don't stab! No don't! Stop! You are killing me! Stop it! What did I do? Everything I did is for you!**

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be._

**You're killing me! You're killing me! You're torturing me! Are you human or not? You are EATING me alive! What are you!?**

_If we met up_

A mutt, Peeta. She is a mutt.

**What...? No.**

_at midnight_

It's true, Peeta. She is a mutt, a hungry mutt. She's been waiting for the chance to kill...

**Liar!**

Don't you see it? Don't you see it by your own eyes? She bit you. She ate you. She is not human. I saved you. Peeta. I saved you from her, from the cruel inhuman fate she's been preparing for you.

**I don't believe you, you liar.**

Why are you so stubborn, Peeta? Why let her hurt you? She had broken you so much, my poor boy. You are alone, just you. She killed your family. All of them.

**No! No! It can't be true!**

I'm so sorry, Peeta. I wish I could do at least something...

**No, no...**

She never cares, Peeta. But I do,I care for you. We care for you. Not her, not them.

**They are dead.**

Revenge for them, for your family, for your friends who she killed. You saw it. She - the mutt - had killed them mercilessly.

**The mutt...**

Yes, Peeta. The mutt. The mutt is her. Katniss Everdeen is...

**A mutt.**

Kill her.

_...in the hanging tree..._


End file.
